Give me comfort
by Melandez
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima is the strongest man on Ikebukuro. But this doesn't stop the yakuza to drug him and take advantage of him. Now all the people who loves him is trying to give the comfort he does need after that. Warning: This story contains Rape aftermath. Also contains a probably lame english. I'm sorry for that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Everything was dark.

Shizuo opened his eyes slightly as he heard how those men ran away and escaped on a car, leaving him there. Hopeless. He wished he knew where his pants were. The only piece of clothes on him was the unbuttoned white shirt, and his bow tie was laying next to him.

The sky was grey. Some thunders were heard and a light rain started to fall. The faux blond felt the small tears from the sky on his skin, slowly melting with his own.

What could he do now? What time was it? How would he go home? The drug that had been placed on his was still on his body. He couldn't really move so much. He couldn't even reach his phone.

The water on the floor started to get tinted of red. Not so much, but from the few scars he had and the blood coming up from his intimity… He couldn't stop sobbing. Shizuo realized, it had no end. It had already finished… but not in his mind. He had been raped in every way posible. Just when he was restoring his life.

Finally, Shizuo could say that he was happy. He realized how many Friends he had, and how loved he was from the one who knew him, despite his strength. He even managed to get in a relationship with his co-worker, Vorona. She would go to his house pretty often after work to eat dinner and something. They were definetly going slowly. All they did was kissing sometimes and perhaps cuddling while watching a movie, but nothing else. Shizuo was too shy to do otherwise, and Vorona probably wasn't sure what she should or not do. He was saving himself to share his first time with her… but it seemed like it was no longer posible. It had been ripped out of his hands.

 _"This one is a virgin, right? Well, of course he is. He's the monster of Ikebukuro, who else would want to fuck with him? Scary. This way is the only way you have to get sex. Do you like it, you slut? Aren't you enjoying this?"_

The bodyguard started shaking. He grabbed the phone laying near him and checked the contact list. Who could he call? Who could help him? Probably, he should call Shinra or tell Celty to come and pick him up. Probably Celty was the better option. The fact of not having to hear her voice… it was really helpful. He didn't want to hear her reaction to this. He could tell Vorona that he was beaten up… was that okay? Lying to her? He knew he couldn't lie to Celty, who would come to pick him up, or to Shinra who would probably treat him, but Vorona… he really didn't want her to know.

But Shizuo knew that in the end, she will find out somehow. That's how it was with her. He didn't know how, but she knew everything. It wasn't okay just to lie to her. Eitherway the blonde shaked those thoughts out of his head and called Celty. He knew that he wouldn't get any "answer" maybe she would text him after the call to confirm if she could come or not.

Finally when he called, he heard her picking up the phone. His voice was quite more shakily than he thought.

-Celty…? C-Can you come to pick me up…? I-I'm… I-I'm on a blind alley… a few blocks from the Russia Sushi… please.

On the other line of the phone, Celty listened quite shocked. What the heck had happen? She hanged up the call, texting him immediatly.

-{I'm going right away, hang on a minute.}

She explained quickly to Shinra and ran to grab her bike and drive her as fast as she could. It took her a few minutes to find the alley that Shizuo was talking about, and she couldn't find the strongest man of Ikebukuro anywhere.

But then the Dullahan found a blind Alley.

And her best friend helpless on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo looked at Celty in relief, while Celty almost drops her phone when she saw him. Luckly, it wasn't like she hadn't understood what happened. It was pretty obvious. She covered his friend with a few shadows and took him in her motocycle, shooter, to her and Shinra's apartment.

While driving, the headless woman took off her phone.

{How are you? How do you feel? Are you okay?}

Shizuo only shook his head. He wasn't fine. He was in pain. He felt dirty. He felt worthless. Celty quickly noticed this just by looking at his face. He was just as white as a blank paper. She wanted to do something but as she was driving, she couldn't do much. In the middle of the way back to her apartment, Shizuo fainted, but was held to her by her shadows. She did her best to give him space and not have him tightly tied, just to don't bring him memories of being held, or maybe tied.

Finally, when they arrived at the apartment. Celty undid the shadows and held Shizuo on her arms, taking him to the guests room on the apartment. He made him lie in the bed softly and went to call Shinra. Most likely, she started to panic and took Shinra to see Shizuo.

When Shinra saw his friend, he couldn't believe his eyes. At first, he even thought that he was dead. But seeing a small movement in his chest, indicating that he was actually breathing, brought him a relief. Still, he didn't understand exactly what happened, until he started to examine him.

-Fuck… What did he do to them…?- Shinra asked at first but rubbed his chin and looked at Celty, answering his own question. -Well, no, infact Shizuo could have done a lot of things that could have made this dudes angry… But i never thought someone would try to do this to Shizuo…- Shinra went back to work and Celty just looked from behind, trying to avoid seeing sometimes. She couldn't really believe that it happened to him. It really, really, seemed impossible…

-Celty, can you please bring me some tranquilizer? I'll give him small dosis just in case he drives crazy when he wakes up. Also, i have antidepressants on the stand, it will be usefull to have them around here but hidden.

She quickly nodded and went to grab what Shinra asked for. The headless woman really liked when Shinra focused. He looked… different. But she shook her helmet and then relalized she still had it on and left it over the table, then quickly gave his boyfriend the medicaments and sat down, worried. What should they do now? Should they call someone? Call the police? What would the police do? Too much questions.

She looked through the window, and her thoughts were interrumpted by Shizuo's phone. It started to ring and she couldn't reply. To solve this she looked at the name and sent a text to this person. "Vorona…" The rider wondered who was this, and started to remember about a certain woman Shizuo used to talk about. His co-worker, maybe…? She texted her that Shizuo was having a problem, trying to not give so much information and asked what did she need.

{I wanted to check the status of Shizuo-senpai. He has not show up today at work and Tanaka-senpai says that is weird for Shizuo-senpai to be absent. I would like to know the reason.}

With the kind of speech, Celty wondered for half a second if it was some kind of boss. Then she noticed it wasn't posible, since she was calling him senpai. The dullahan shruged and replied.

{He's… sick. He won't be going to work. Sorry.}

Not so much time later, a demanding text arrived.

{I demand to know the ubication of Shizuo-senpai.}

Celty was going to reply, but Shinra told her that Shizuo was waking up. She quickly left the phone around there and ran to the room.

{Shizuo! How are you? How do you feel?}

Shizuo was confused. Confused as hell. He didn't understand what was going on and thought that what happened had been a nightmare. Just a horrible nightmare.

Until he noticed the bruises. The pain. The dirtyness.

It was true.

It was fucking true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shizuo had a hard time processing what it happened to him. He didn't want to believe it. Suddenly… he felt weak. Unprotected. He had never really felt unsafe, since everyone was afraid of him, and he thought that no one could do that, not counting his strength. How did this happen? It was… confusing. Not so many memories remained of it, and he started to shake when he tried to think about it.

Luckly, Shinra and Celty left him alone in the room. He didn't know what were they doing. Not as he really cared though. But… he felt free to cry at least. He didn't know why did he need it so bad, but he did. He felt confused about why would he let this affect him so much. But when the images went to his head… he remembered. Why did it affected him. Because he suddenly started to panic and think he was there again, so naturally, he started screaming in a panic attack.

The couple didn't fail to rush out of bed and go to check up Shizuo, only to find him in a desesperate state that looked so wrong on him. Even though Shinra was quite used to see people like that, Celty wasn't. Her best friend looked like a helpless child on the bed, she was completly shocked. The underground doctor took the antidepressants from his coat and gave Shizuo a few. It was getting kinda difficult since he didn't want to open his mouth or swallow the pills. The only choice they had was staying with him until he could sleep.

When he calmed down a bit, Shinra took a tranquilizant and injected it in the serum he had put on him. He was refusing to drink water, so he had to keep his body connected to the serum. Finally, he was put to sleep again.

"It's going to be a bit hard, it seems." He commented as he prepared a coffee for himself, now that he was awake. "When something like this happens it's not common for the person to go back to be the same person they were before. And i'm sure that's frustrating for him... The weird thing is that he didn't break anything yet…" Shinra didn't look too much concerned. Or maybe not as much as Celty was.

"I don't think they only drugged him… I'm pretty sure they also threatened to kill somebody… probably Kasuka…" The headless woman wrote and sat down. She looked at Shizuo's phone again, and it was full of lost calls.

"This girl is really concerned about Shizuo…" She thought and Shinra went to see.

"Oh, that's Shizuo's girlfriend, isn't she? Vorona was it?" Shinra said happpily and Celty jumped in surprise, writting quickly.

"Shizuo has a girlfriend?!" So this girl was her girlfriend? And she didn't want to tell her the truth? Oh… that's why she's concerned. Before he noticed Shinra grabbed Shizuo's phone and first, did a quick call to Kasuka. He was alright it seemed. Then, he called Vorona. Shinra explained a bit of the situation and gave her the adress of the apartment.

She didn't take longer tan 10 minutes to arrive. The blonde girl even had her helmet on when she knocked on the door. Maybe she wouldn't be so worried if they didn't tell her that it was very serious.

"I demand to see Shizuo-senpai, please. Now." She took her helmet off and left it on the floor as she went quickly into the apartment. Celty stopped her and Shinra sighed.

"Look, Vorona, right?" The russian girl nodded quickly. "Shizuo has been... raped by a bunch of guys. We don't know anything, before you start asking. We don't know who or why. But they inyected him a lot of tranquilizer so he wouldn't move, it seems. He's fine now, he can move, but i put him to sleep because he was having a panic attack."

"It's important to understand that he's not the same person that we know, now. He… he is changing. He's in shock and he has been reacting…"

"… Violently?" Vorona asked a bit in confused, but Celty quickly replied. "No… quite the opposite. He's lost. He doesn't reply to anything…"

"Understood. I'll do my best."

Shinra invited her to stay the night, since she seemed too worried about Shizuo and also it was quite late. They all went to sleep, but Vorona didn't really sleep. She was still trying to understand what happened.

The next morning, she woke up and peeked on Shizuo's door. He was awake, sitting on the bed, looking to the side, to the wall. But as soon as the door made the slightlest noise, he looked to it very quickly.

"Shizuo-senpai…"


End file.
